Male factor is a contributing factor for ˜50% of couples having difficulty conceiving. An important aspect of assisted reproduction is obtaining maximal function of male gametes (sperm) to help maximize fertilization. Accordingly, a need exists for media, compositions, and methods for increasing sperm function, e.g., to facilitate assisted reproduction.